Field
The present application relates to reporting and monitoring a location of a mobile device.
Related Technology
There are various methods of confirming and recording attendance of employees in workplaces. Recently, workplace computers are used for reporting attendance of employees. Meanwhile, with advancement of wireless communication technologies, wireless devices such as smartphones can be used for confirming and recording the attendance.